If Looks Can Kill
by Countess Calliopoleia
Summary: In which Regina and Neal never got the chance to meet each other in season 2 but Regina is aware that a man named Neal fathered her son, Henry and follows after Regina decided to separate from the group rescuing Henry. One-shot AU NC/RM


AU: In which Regina and Neal never got the chance to meet each other in season 2 but Regina is aware that a man named Neal fathered her son, Henry and follows after Regina decided to separate from the group rescuing Henry.

A/N: unbetaed so forgive the tense inconsistencies, fragments and loads of run-ons!

* * *

If looks could kill, then he should have been dead by now.

Dead in a sense like _six feet under the ground_.

It all started the first time they met; he was imprisoned high on a tree for who knows how long. He was sulking, cursing Pan for his _oh so_ childish tricks, and then suddenly he felt himself being lowered to the ground, well, more like he was _violently_ dropped to the ground.

Thanking whoever freed and then also cursing whoever it was who helped him because he was now sporting a good sized bump on his head. _And_ he may have acquired a concussion because of that, thank you very much.

 _Really, they could at least try to be gentle._ He huffed, and then stood up, only to find himself face to face with the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his entire centuries of living.

The woman was looking at him with as much disdain that she could muster. "Would you look at that? You're free now, and here I am," she gestured to herself, "hanging by my ankle because I accidentally freed _you"._

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, he apologized much too cheekily for the brunette's liking and helped her to be lowered to the ground.

"No thanks to you." The brunette sneered and stalked off to the forest as if nothing happened.

"You're very much welcome!" Neal called out to her retreating form and added, "I'm Neal by the way."

He was answered by silence and so he decided to follow the brunette beauty.

They trudged through the forest without the brunette acknowledging his presence, but he felt some warmth in her presence, and wished that she would at least spare him a glance. But alas, it seemed that fate was not on his side.

* * *

He learned later that her name was Regina when they came across with the other rescuers of his son. By others he meant, his _papa_ , Emma, Hook, Prince Charming and Snow White themselves, and also that she was once the infamous Evil Queen.

He was undeterred by that information though; he was determined to unravel the mysteries of _her majesty._

After the defeat of Pan, which he learned much to his displeasure, was his grandfather, the group boarded the Jolly Roger and set about going back home, to _Storybrooke._

As they were sailing across the realms, he noticed that _Regina_ —he just could not get enough of her name, repeatedly saying her name in his mind, liking too much how it resounds in his head—was alone standing behind the ship's mast, eyes looking distant.

* * *

"Hey."

It was amazing how quickly she could conceal her surprise, at him, taking notice of _her_.

"What do you want?" she said without looking in his direction.

"I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?" this time though, she couldn't hide the surprise in her face as she finally turned to look at him. She was looking at him as if he had suddenly grown two heads.

"For raising my son so well." His smile was so genuine that Regina could actually see traces of _her_ Henry in him and it _hurt_. She helped in the rescue of _her_ son and yet he hadn't even acknowledged her, nor even hugged her. Henry only gave her a smile and went on to hugging _his family,_ the Charmings.

"Well you're certainly the first to say that."

She couldn't take the similarities, it tugged painfully in her heartstrings and so she looked away from Neal and went inside the makeshift room under the Jolly Roger.

* * *

Regina couldn't quite tamp down the hope that sparked in her chest when Henry personally invited her to the celebration of his return home at Granny's.

She felt hopeful as she went inside the diner, inwardly scolding herself for being so nervous. She is, _was_ , a queen, she knew well not to let others see her inner turmoil.

By the time she was sitting in the middle of the diner, she almost wished she hadn't gone to the celebrations. _If looks could kill,_ she would have been a smoldering pile of ash by now; by the way the Charmings' insufferable _supporters_ were looking at her as if she created hell herself—well she could, if she were not trying to redeem herself for Henry.

 _Almost,_ being the operative word.

She would have bolted out the door if it were not for the grateful smile Henry had thrown her way.

After almost an hour of sitting by herself, refusing to leave, hoping that Henry would later talk to her and go home _with her_ , she was startled when Neal of all people sat on a stool beside her.

"Care for a drink?" he asked, handing her a glass of wine.

She silently accepted the drink and thanked the gods that at least, she wouldn't be bored out of her mind despite the unexpected company.

They talked, mostly about Henry's childhood, but they also talked about other things—she wouldn't mind to let slip other things about herself, only the nice ones of course, just so to gain the favor of at least one of Henry's birth parents or so she tells herself.

And she was ever thankful for the distraction provided by the man beside her against the growing ache building in her chest.

She was grateful for him, for his company. She failed to notice the sadness gradually creeping out of her heart.

* * *

The self-absorbed idiots have finally worked out a schedule; apparently, Henry still wants her to be a part of his life, a fact that she'll never get the hang off.

She was allowed to have breakfasts with her son every weekend but not in her house, _never_ in the confines of their home. She only scoffed at their audacious insinuation, as if she would ever hurt _her son_.

They were only allowed to have breakfasts in public, so Granny's it is. She doesn't mind the hostile glares shot her way, so long as she's with Henry, she could live with that.

It was after the fifth weekend that a third person started to impose his presence in their now becoming traditional breakfast date.

"Mind if I join you?" Neal said as he sat beside Henry and sat across Regina in the booth near the back of the diner, not even waiting for further invitation.

The only thing he got from Regina was a menacing glare but he decided he could work with that. Henry, oblivious to the open hostility his adoptive mother sending his birth father, answered an enthusiastic "sure!" and scooted to the side to provide more seating room for Neal.

At first, Regina was annoyed with Neal for interrupting her limited time with Henry.

But as the weeks went on, and Neal continued to impose his company, she found out that she didn't quite mind the additional company at all, dare she say she even enjoyed it up to the point that she would covertly smile at some of his jokes.

Neal though, ever the observant that he was, always noticed the small twitch of Regina's lips every time he made jokes and he could even swear he saw a bit of teeth whenever his jokes were directed towards the Charmings or his father.

He found her smile breathtakingly beautiful and so he made a promise to himself: to always make her smile no matter what the cost is.

* * *

Henry always prided himself for being very observant. From mere observation, he has the ability to deduce a _lot_ of things; after all, he was the one to figure out that the whole town was under a curse.

This time around though, he was confused with his observations.

Every time his father, Neal, would show up in his breakfast dates with his other mother, she would _always_ find ways to face the other direction other than facing his father directly or by the time Neal was sitting beside him, Regina would always become suddenly fascinated by something in her phone.

Neal on the other hand, would smile every time he saw Regina and would always seem amused by Regina's knack of _not_ noticing him. Henry would observe how his father would slowly draw Regina out of her self-made bubble and how she would gradually warm up to his presence.

Moreover, Henry observed how his other mom would duck her head to try to hide her smile every time Neal would make a joke, how Neal's hand would _accidently_ brush his mother's fingers while passing her the salt, or how he seemed to be enthralled by her lips every time she chews or drinks.

Despite the fact that all of his observations point to _that_ conclusion, he still dismissed it because it was downright _absurd._

* * *

After a particular breakfast date, in which Henry left early saying that he had to run an errand for Emma, Neal did not fail to notice the defeated yet subtle sigh that escaped Regina's lips when Henry informed her this. Set about cheering her up, he invited her to take a walk to the park with him.

So now, it became _their_ tradition.

After every breakfast date with Henry, Regina would always find herself taking a walk to the park with Neal. Their walks held no meaning, or so she convinces herself.

Neal on the other hand was enjoying every moment with her. He couldn't believe his luck when she first agreed to go walk with him.

The physical distance between them was so achingly close, only a hair's breadth, but Neal wouldn't dare to close that distance, too afraid that he would invade her personal space.

But of course, he would accidentally brush his knuckles with hers every now and then. It didn't fail to escape his notice that her cheeks would flare every time their skin would touch, and he found it absolutely _endearing._

Meanwhile, Regina couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach every time he would look in her direction and smile at her. She internally scolded herself for feeling that way because it was very inappropriate for her to react like that to her son's birth father.

Regina berated herself. Their relationship is only platonic. _Nothing more._

* * *

It was Tuesday morning when Regina found herself deeply buried in paper work. She couldn't fathom how her work could pile up so much. Well, she definitely knew the reason _why—_ it's about _him,_ she's constantly thinking of him now, reminiscing every moment she had with him, especially their walks in the park—but she refused to even acknowledge it.

She was startled to hear a knock on her door. No one was brave enough to knock on her door anymore, ever since the curse broke and the townspeople finally remembered who she was back in the Enchanted Forest.

However, she was surprised to see the self-proclaimed savior on her doorstep.

Trying to hide her surprise, "Miss Swan, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Emma seemed to have trouble talking though and was shuffling nervously on her feet. After all, they did not call Regina the Evil Queen for no reason at all.

"Can I—" Emma nervously started an exhaled a loud breath, then she said in a rush. "Can I come in?" when Regina only raised her eyebrow in question, Emma added "I need to talk to you about something." Regina, curious as to why the savior was in a snit, opened further her front door and gestured for the blonde to go inside. She gestured for the blonde to take a seat in one of the couches in her living room and sat across the savior.

Emma though couldn't find the right words to start the conversation. Regina was just staring at her, waiting for her to say something. She squirmed under her scrutiny and tried to say something but quickly closed her mouth.

Regina sneered at Emma and said, "Whatever it is Miss Swan, spit it out before you wet yourself."

Getting her bearings, Emma breathed "So—" and stopped herself and started again.

"So, you and Neal huh?"

Regina could barely conceal her shock at Emma's blunt question but it was enough for the savior to confirm her suspicions.

"What are you talking about Miss Swan?" Regina asked in a careful voice and decided to play the innocent card, afraid that if she is to say anything further she would give everything away.

"Really?" the savior incredulously asked, "what about those yearning looks and doe-y eyes?" At this, the brunette definitely stuttered a "W-what?"

"Come on Regina, anyone one who's got a pair of eyes could piece two and two together." Emma deadpanned. "Well _that's_ news to me." Regina muttered to herself.

Emma just rolled her eyes and just eyed the brunette with amusement. It was now Regina's turn to squirm and Emma's gonna enjoy every second of it.

The queen resolved to glare at the savior. _If looks could kill_ , Emma would have been a lifeless corpse in the queen's living room by now, and she barely suppressed her shudder. Regina, sensing that Emma has no plans to back down, answered "Rest assured Miss Swan that there's nothing going on between me and Neal. And so _you_ can continue your _yearning_ for him."

Emma snorted in reply, " _no,_ I assure you, _I_ am completely over him. He's all yours to _yearn_ for." Emma smirked at Regina, resulting for the other woman to blush. It was times like these that Regina cursed her olive complexion.

"If you continue to insist that something is going on between Neal and I, then you are _very_ clearly mistaken dear", the queen said as she stood up and walked to her front door and opened it. Emma, sensing her forced dismissal stood up too but before she walked out of the door, she turned to Regina and said, "I don't mind you know, if ever you and Neal decided to come out into the open." and genuinely smiled at the brunette and added a stern, "but be sure to tell Henry first."

And of course, the queen does not know what to make out of that. But for some damnable reason, she felt oddly relieved.

* * *

 _If looks could kill,_ then Neal is certainly dead by now. He just asked Regina out on a _real_ date and she was now looking at him like she would very much like to choke him to death, and he found it _very attractive._

Regina on the other hand, does not know what to feel: elated because, _finally_ , Neal asked her out since she was starting to think that what she feels is one-sided. _Or,_ angry as she was trying hard to ignore her feelings because she's frightened of the repercussions if ever Henry finds out and it would not help to tamp down her growing feelings if she spent time _alone_ with Neal let alone on a _date_. But it never occurred to her that she could just flat out refuse him.

* * *

Regina stood in front of her walk-in closet for who knows how long. Sure, she owned lots of dresses, pantsuits and the like so why on earth can't she find one single fucking dress to wear? It was just a date after all.

Just. A. Date. With. Neal.

 _Right._

Damn it. He said he'll pick her by seven and she knows he's always on the dot. _Damn it. Damn it. Damn it._ She only has thirty minutes left to dress and she hasn't even done her hair yet. Damn it all to hell.

* * *

She ended up wearing a black casual dress. Because _really,_ nothing could go wrong with black. _And it was worth all the trouble_ she surmised judging by the way his jaw went slack when he first saw her for that evening.

Neal at least had the sense to not have their date at _Granny's_. He was after all quite adept in all the things in the land without magic. She was surprised, however, that he took her out on a night stroll in the park where she used to bring Henry when he was just a small kid.

* * *

She can't help but feel how _natural_ it all feels. Her heart feels lighter than she had in a very long time.

And for the first time, she _hopes_ even though she knows that hope is a very fickle thing. But this time around, she doesn't quell it, doesn't keep it inside a box in her mind to be tucked away in corner, never to be bothered again.

Instead, she is going to nurture it because she trusts Neal, _knows_ him. He might not be her ideal man but he was there for her, he appreciated the things she has done when no one else did.

And really, if he ever so much as dared to cross her, she has warned him already: _her looks can literally kill._


End file.
